


Lust behind the glass

by buckystar



Series: One-Shot Stands [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, God of Mischief, Hot, I can't be the only person who has thought about this, Okay maybe not but that would've been amazing, Sexual Tension, Smut, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, silver tongue, what should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckystar/pseuds/buckystar
Summary: Reimagination of the scene of the first Avengers movie in which Natasha is talking to Loki and he's behind that glass and there's a lot of sexual tension. AND YOU KNOW IT.(Also, in this fanfic Loki's hair is like in Thor: Ragnarok. That's important.)





	Lust behind the glass

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realised I had a few ideas for fanfics and all of them had something in common: they're all explicit one-shots. So I decided to put them all together in this series. They will feature a lot of different couples as well. Let me know what you think about this one in the comments!

Natasha Romanoff entered the room to find Loki circling in his little cell with his perfect jawline tensed up. She could almost hear his breathing through the glass that separated them. Although it was thick, something both Tony and Thor made sure of, it was completely translucent, allowing Natasha to appreciate the excellent shape of the god’s body.

Suddenly, he stopped and without having to turn around and face her, somehow he knew who was behind him, looking at him from the other side of the glass.

“You really thought you could surprise me, did you?” Loki said in a low voice.

“You knew I’d come,” Natasha responded.

Loki noticed the effort she was putting on making her voice sound firm and serious. But it was too late. He turned around to face her, freezing her with his blue eyes.

“After all,” He started, softening his eyes as he pronounced those words. “I must be making you suffer.” He added, quickly filling his eyes with mischievousness.

She was almost paralyzed by him. Almost.

“What you’ve exactly done to Agent Barton?” Natasha demanded.

Loki couldn’t help but laugh at her little demonstration of anger.

“I’d say I’ve expanded his mind.”

Loki was really going to have fun with this situation. She didn’t know but that act of meanness, which could easily be mistaken by pure whim, was more than that. It was a trigger. And Loki had just pulled it and now he was hungrily waiting for her response.

“Am I detecting a hint of love, Agent Romanoff?” He said with, surprisingly for her, hungry eyes, still laughing a little.

“Believe or not,” She said, approaching the glass. “you’re wrong,” Natasha stated, raising her eyebrows.

“Am I?” Loki asked.

She thought that his voice was exactly how a snake would sound whispering. Only this snake was even more dangerous. He could _bite_  her even harder. She tried not to think about that, but the image was already on her mind. The thought of Loki devouring her whole body with his teeth and his… famous silver tongue made her shiver. There was no way Loki could guess what she was thinking about but when he started to slowly walk towards her she was incapable of hiding how nervous she was. He had replaced the laughter with a big smile and his body was almost touching the glass.

“Tell me.”

“What do you want?” She screamed.

Loki rose his eyebrows and came even closer to her, leaning his body. Finally, he leaned on the glass with one arm lifted, surrounding the figure of Natasha’s body.

“And what do _you_ want?”

The tone of his voice was much calmer than hers but the mischievousness was always there. The God of Mischief. It was his obvious trademark. She noticed that his eyes were as bright as the jewellery on the edges of his clothes. Only that they seemed to detach fire, that was only becoming more and more intense as she approached the glass. Once they were face to face, she realised she didn’t know what to say. Or do. She could only focus on the intensity of his eyes in an attempt to figure him out. But that was a wrong move, as she was losing in his eyes the more she looked at them, hypnotised.

 “I’m listening.” He said smiling.

As she wasn’t answering, he looked down at the neckline of her tight black suit while dirty thoughts came to his mind when his eyes slowly moved to the long zipper that stopped at her stomach. Then, he looked at her in the eyes again and he was amused to have caught her separating her lips by licking them with the tongue.

 “I knew it.”

Natasha frowned at him and turned around, walking away from the glass but when she was sure that he couldn’t see her, she bit her lip and closed her eyes in frustration.

She couldn’t do it. She knew she couldn’t do it.

She turned around again to face him.

She _shouldn’t_  do it.

She was so mad she practically ran to the glass with long and loud steps until her face was just a few inches away from his. Loki separated his legs in a V shape and when Natasha’s body came close enough to the glass, he hit the glass with his crotch, which was at the same height as hers. That movement caused not only the glass itself to tremble, but Natasha as well. She sensed his cunt beating and getting so wet… and he felt it. With his hand, still on the glass and his legs in that position he knew that if it hadn’t been for the damn glass he could’ve taken her at that moment. And by the way he was looking at her, she knew exactly what he was thinking about. Loki sighed and she realised she was the only one who could do something about it. By just pushing one button she could make her darkest wish come true. Loki’s eyes went to the area of the glass he was covering with his cock, making Natasha look down as well and it that moment she knew for sure that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

“Come on.” He tempted her, rubbing his crotch against the glass.

But she _couldn't_  do it.

Natasha walked away from the glass until she reached the only door in the room. She turned around and faced Loki sideways from the distance, who was looking at her, heavy breathing, hoping she wouldn’t go away.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of the door being locked by Natasha, followed by Loki’s sigh of satisfaction and desire. Natasha’s facial expression changed completely, knowing no one would interrupt them.

She ran to the button that would open the glass and release him to her, pushed by the lust while he stared at her with hungry eyes.

“If you don’t push that fucking button now I will break this glass with my dick as much as I want to break you.”

Natasha smashed the button to open the cell with all the strength she had been holding back since she had entered the room. But not anymore. The glass started to vanish, but Loki sneaked out so fast Natasha wasn’t able to stop him as he pushed the button again and the glass was left open more than a few inches, but just enough for Loki to do what he had in mind. Being even faster than before, he grabbed Natasha by the arms and pushed her inside the cell with him.

Loki smashed her body against the glass, holding her by the wrists and started to devour her mouth, which she had just opened in surprise, and Loki took advantage of it by introducing his tongue in her mouth, making her moan instantly. She could feel the heat that she knew wasn’t caused by the temperature of the cell. She also sensed, _at last,_  the delicious bulge of his crotch rubbing against her body and had to break the kiss to groan. Loki caught his breath and by his loud breathing she noticed how turned on he was as well. She reached out to his mouth but she had forgotten about the fact that Loki was still grabbing her wrists so her face stopped a few fucking inches from his face.

He looked down at her breasts and then at her face. She was so horny she had to breathe through the mouth. Loki’s eyes went to her chest again and, without releasing her, he squatted with his legs wide open and lowered the zipper down completely. She moaned at the feeling but that was nothing compared to his wild growl when he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath the fabric.

He couldn’t contain himself any longer and moved away his hands to touch her. He fiercely pulled her clothes down to her hips to admire her flesh in all its glory. One hand grabbed her by the wrist while the other caught one of her breasts. Then, she felt his silver tongue licking her hard and she looked down to find an image that would for sure haunt her forever. Loki kneeling in front of her, giving her pleasure. But before she noticed, he stood up again and started to kiss her and his silver tongue went to satisfy her nipples to maliciously play with her tongue. She held on to his back with her arms, knowing she couldn’t trust her knees and she would fall at any moment.

“What a pity I’m fully dressed.” He said. Natasha dared to look at him in the eyes, and then later regret it. “I would love you to scratch my back with those nails of yours.”

She _really_ regretted it. But she wouldn’t give him such satisfaction, so she removed her arms and focused on showing a serious facial expression that ended up being a very hussy one.

Loki kept going and he separated her legs with one foot, making her almost fell to the floor, but he stopped it by grabbing her by the waist with one hand. She sighed in relief but Loki noticed the groan that also came with it. Natasha looked at him and found a soft look in his eyes that, again, quickly changed to be replaced by none other than a lustful one. With his other hand, Loki grabbed her hair, taking one side of the short red curls away, leaving a piece of light in sight. He could even see how intensely she was throbbing by two marked veins on her neck.

“Loki…” She moaned in a low voice.

“I beg your pardon? You better be more specific, darling if you want me to please you… as you deserve.”

“Loki, please, I’m beginning you…” She supplicated, as she Loki’s breath coming closer to her skin.

Loki approached her neck, not without first laughing, satisfied. He covered a portion of her neck with his cold lips, almost as if he was kissing it. Then, his hard tongue came right after, teasing her flesh with the tip. She curved her back with her head tipped backwards and neck extended. Her eyes were closed. Natasha placed her hands on Loki’s neck and applied force with her fingertips. Loki then bit her, his movements being accompanied by his slightly wet lips and alternating with the movements of his silver tongue that savoured her softly. She dug her nails into his neck, pulling a growl from Loki’s throat.

He had just started and Natasha had already surrendered, not only to his touch but to _all_ of him.

“I need to be inside you. _Now._ ” He said that last word in a deep voice that made Natasha melt. He had also just read her mind.

He kneeled in front of her again and pulled down her clothes even more and Natasha took a breathe before he revealed that she wasn’t wearing panties underneath that _either_.

“Are you doing commando today because you knew you were going to see me or is this just a beautiful coincidence?” 

“Eat me out, _now_.” She begged him.

He looked up at her smiling with the most mischievous eyes she had ever seen, shining hungrily in lust. Loki got rid of Natasha’s clothes completely, leaving her fully naked in front of him, his eyes devouring her.

“That’s all I needed to hear, my dear.”

And as soon as he finished that sentence, he snatched her pussy with his silver tongue when he introduced it inside of her, with no teasing this time. He was done playing games. And so was her. She screamed as his tongue kept doing marvellous and unimaginable movements, burying her fingers in his black curly hair. Then, he rose his head to her, running his fingers through his long black curly hair. _He truly was a God_ , she thought.

“Shhhh.” He scolded her nicely. “They could hear us, darling.”

But at that moment, she didn’t care. Not at all. And she made that pretty clear by pushing Loki’s head to her cunt again, making him laugh before he continued devouring her.

They both knew she was close as her legs turned into jelly and she screamed once again. Her body fell to the floor next to his, who was savouring what was left of her in his mouth with his magic tongue.

 _If only she that tongue could be hers forever_ … She thought again to herself.

Suddenly, she felt the need to satisfy him in the same way, making him do wild noises as well. She had to hear that.

Between fast and desperate movements, she took off his green cape and threw it to the floor and, taking advantage of the fact that he wasn’t holding her by the wrists anymore, she grabbed his face to kiss him deeply as his hands touched her butt so hard she felt his fingers leaving a mark there, lifting her up with her legs wrapped around his body. When she felt his bulge once again against her, a groan escaped during the passionate kiss. He was constantly driving her crazy. And she really wished he would never stop.

But he did. And when her feet touched the floor, they both started to, layer by layer, undress Loki, amused by her need for him.

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for sex.” He said once he was totally naked. “You could have anyone, though.”

“You’re the one I want the most.” She said, heavy breathing, especially after seeing the grandiosity of Loki’s cock. Her mouth was watering just by looking at it.

He stepped back a little and pronounced the word Natasha had been waiting to hear for a long time coming from Loki’s mouth.

“Kneel.”

She did so, slowly, without taking her eyes out of him and started to tease him. She tortured him by the tip while moving her hand on the base, as much as she had been tortured for him from the moment she had entered the room.

“More.” He begged. But she didn’t listen and, instead,  licked the length of his cock and put almost all the tip in her mouth. “MORE!!!” He screamed, growling. And once that noise came out of him, she couldn’t resist it anymore and introduced all of it in her mouth so she could feel the entirety of Loki’s flesh filling her mouth and she licked it with no mercy until she sensed it beating.

He screamed even more until she had to stop to be able to breathe again. Loki looked down at her. He could barely breathe.

“That’s not enough for you, isn’t it? No. You want it inside your body. You _need_ it.”

Before she could move, he was already on the floor with her.

“Say it.” He commanded.

“I need it. I _need_ you.” She confessed.

Loki gave her another mischievous smile and put his body on top of her, penetrating her on the floor with even _less_ mercy. And if she _really_ needed him, that was exactly what she was going to get. He grabbed her wrists again and bend down to kiss her, who was patiently waiting with her mouth already open. She arched her back as she felt his tongue, pleading for hers and when they found each other, that only made her moisten even more. She looked at him with begging eyes and, instead of making them both finish at that moment, Loki made her wait. She felt his body standing up without leaving hers and he finally released her wrists that went straight to his neck.

“Trust me, darling. I know you’d love this.” He said.

In just a few seconds, they were banging against the glass and he had her screaming again. His mouth was on her neck and by the intensity of the movements, she wasn’t sure if she wasn’t biting her or not. His lips sank into her neck and his silver tongue pleased her as well. She was glad the Loki's hard bulge had turned into that _divine_ pleasure that was destroying her with every thrust. But it was a glorious pain. So much that her groans had turned _really_  loud, and Loki wasn’t containing himself either and Natasha ended up with her mouth in his neck, taken him by surprise, especially when she bit him, which caused him to smashed her one last time against the glass, making both of them come between growls.

Exhausted, their bodies fell to the floor and wrapped around each other while trying to catch their breath. Natasha finally had the courage to look at him after what they had just done.

“Once you’ve won… what are you going to do then?” She asked, remembering why she  _should_ have come there for.

“Oh.” He laughed. “I’ve already won, sweetheart.”


End file.
